


Like Father, Like Son?

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyoya plays a prank on the newest member of disaster, and it goes about as well as you might expect. (featuring sofia and davide minorly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son?

He’d draw into it soon—there was no way Tasuku could go the entire match without it happening, Kyoya was certain. It was just a test match, Tasuku versus Davide, even though they all knew who the winner would be. This wasn’t meant to be a legitimate test match at all, after all; it was for Kyoya’s amusement, and everyone present knew it. They just didn’t know why.

The night before last, he’d added a card or four to Tasuku’s deck, without anyone else’s knowledge. While it was possible that he’d gone through his cards before this match, Kyoya found it distinctly unlikely that Tasuku, uptight and serious and oh so sure of himself, would think that the reason for this match would be because his deck had been tampered with. The thought wouldn’t even cross his mind—for whatever reason, the boy trusted Kyoya completely. With any luck, that wouldn’t change too much after a tiny little prank.

“Draw! Charge and draw!” It was Tasuku’s turn again, finally. Kyoya had taken to just not paying attention while Davide had the field, as nothing he did mattered in the slightest at the moment. “I call—” Tasuku’s voice faltered for just a moment, and that could mean only one thing. “I call Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon to my center position!”

The dragon flashed into reality, all sleekness and elegance in motion, and it—she—turned to Tasuku. Kyoya could see his eyes moving over the dragon he’d never seen before, and maybe it was just the distance, but he could have sworn he saw Tasuku’s gaze linger momentarily on her bared midriff and the band of scaly flesh between the bottoms of shorts and the tops of what he assumed were combat stockings before hurriedly glancing somewhere else. And—this definitely wasn’t because of the distance—Tasuku was _blushing_.

Kyoya grinned and the dragon bowed deeply to her user, and Tasuku’s face reddened even more. Kyoya had noticed that the boy didn’t use any female cards in his decks, and clearly, adding one had been worth it. Then she spoke, her voice deep and smooth, “I thank you for having me, Master. Please, give me any command you wish.” She winked, and Kyoya was fairly convinced the only thing holding his precious knight upright was his armor.

He couldn’t hide his snickering and, sure enough, Tasuku was glaring daggers at him. “Kyoya!” he snapped, “Did you—” A tilt of his head was all it took for the knight to correct himself. “ _Master_ Kyoya. Were you the one that added this card to my—”

“Well, Tasuku,” Kyoya said, cutting him off, “I hadn’t realized your former buddy had also pawned his, ah, _tastes_ off onto you as well.”

Tasuku’s words turned into an undignified squeak, and he sputtered out, “N-no! Jack would never—”

“It’s alright, Tasuku! I completely understand.” Kyoya leaned his chin onto his hand, grinning from his throne. “The world I desire to create can accept a man that has a healthy interest in dragons. If you’d like, I can have a talk with Demios, and Lunacy Wand could become your buddy in his place?”

Tasuku was violently shaking his head, his face as bright a red as his hair was blue, and Kyoya had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. “No! I don’t—I would never—can you just let me continue the match? Please?”

Kyoya enjoyed the pleading tone in Tasuku’s voice, and for a moment he was actually considering letting the matter drop. Instead, he turned to Sofia. “What do _you_ think, Sofia? Do you think we can change his buddy in the middle of a match?”

She calmly met his eyes and said, “Master, I do not wish to make you any more of a tit than you’re already being.”

Bah, she never had a sense of humor anyways.


End file.
